Talk:Drent Knight
I would just like to point out that "Transfured to another Legion" doesn't make any sence. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) And becoming unemployed because the chapter was destroyed does? Not sure why you would retire someone that is healthy rather than transferring him elsewhere. Nicktc 11:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Space Marines are not army soldiers. They are warrior monks inducted into a militant cult each with it's own gene-seed and traditions. They would never allow themselves, or be allowed to leave their chapter for any reason. Their chapter is their life and their family, not a military grouping. AmyTheStray (talk) 12:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what happens to Astartes when their Chapter is destroyed beyond renewal, but they are not just shipped off to join another chapter. It just doesn't work that way AmyTheStray (talk) 12:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Whenever a chapter is destroyed, it's survivors are most often put into it's successors. Nicktc 12:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Not only are survivors moved to successors, they are also moved up to founders. BUT these guys are still treated as outsiders (unless your a ultramarine successor, then even the Dark Angel wannabe would be glad to share all their secrets with you). Even then there is BL lore and other legends featuring independent SM operating alone either due to a lost chapter or simply because they lost contact with their chapter. Outside of your chapter being destroyed, only way you "transfer" is when you have the honnor of being a founding member of a successor chapter (aka thar lucky bastard who got to be a *insert founding chapter here*) And above i noticed the word legion, back around M30 then you didn't tranfer from legion to legion, you were the son of your primarch and to go to another legion was part of legion to legion politics and you were acting as a emessary, something chapters in m41 still practice from time to time.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "prototype of the Deff Dread. " Biggest thing i'm noticing... Orks dont prototype, they just throw shit together and think it works and so it does. So I can't see them securing a pile of scrap that if not even complete wouldn't look like anything but scrap. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Can't say unsourced information convinces me to change the page. Nicktc 00:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) -_- http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Orks#Ork_Technology http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Gargant#Construction http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Looted_Wagon http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Ork#Technology The exact nature of Ork life sustainers is unknown. Boarding parties and Mechanicus salvage teams have observed everything from clanking pneumatic air pumps to giant squigs of unknown breeds used as bellows. The only thing these devices have in common is none of them should work. ^ page 76 Rouge Trader: battlefleet kronus. No two Ork ships are alike, even ones built by the same Meks. To represent some of the insane upgrades and “Orky Tech” that goes into making any Ork ship, each ship has a number of randomly generated upgrades. ^ page 77 Rouge Trader: Battlefleet Kronus Orky Tek: Ork technology seldom functions correctly in the hands of non-Orks, tending to fail or fall apart rather than work. Ork ships may not be operated by a non-Ork crew. Components from this vessel will not function if used in non-Ork ships ^ page 79 Rouge Trader: Battlefleet Kronus Make It Work For reasons still baffl ing to the Imperium, Orks seem to be able to make their own technology function when by all rights it shouldn’t. Any Ork weapon with the Unreliable quality is not considered to be Unreliable when wielded by an Ork. ^ page page 61 Rogue Trader: into the storm http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/prototype ^ so first prototype suggests this is the FIRST Deff Dread of some sort, second it implies a standardization which the above all go to point out that orks love "kuztumization". Then lastly why secure it it'll likely FALL APPART the moment the imperials lay their hands on it. The orks don't build prototypes off the simple logic of EVERYTHING they build is unique and new, and always poorly thought out. The concept of building a prototype is meant for careful experimentation for proof of concept from which the later standard model can be developed. As such the idea of a Prototype is plain un-orky as it "ain't kustom" Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 05:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Because never will an Ork designer show up that could properly make designs, which you seem to imply impossible, but it still doesn't convince me to change it. If you like, pretend it's just a dormant Deff Dread about to kill a fleet of space marines. Nicktc 10:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) let me point something out...deff dreads are common as all heck. you could have said Gargant, and it would make sense, a Deff Dread is just a orky Dreadnaught. Dreadnaughts get stepped on by knights, stompas, gargants, titans, biotitans, and overrun by canafexes, a space marine with a melta bomb, most admech weapons platforms, any squad of necron with gauss. and deff dreads are pretty much the same as those. So why would a SM care about securing an incomplete Deff Dread (again prototype already implies an incomplete version anyways), and why would an mekboy bother with "protatopen" something so small when he could be building something bigga and betta. I mean i'm sorry i just threw all the NOT straight from their codex links i could showing that orks don't like to think their tech through, but instead use the magic powers of the Waaagh (a magic that lets them have endless ammo for guns that logically CAN NOT WORK) to make their stuff work. but it's orks, the idea of Smart ork is actually detrimental to them, because they operate on childish belief, if they think it can fly, it can fly. Id advise them securing a Stompa or a Gargant in all honesty, those take more than a day to build are bigger and are a actual threat. not to mention the fact that it's impossible to know when the orks might actually finish it, for all anyone knows the only missing part on a Gargant might be the fuzzy dice and once the fuzzy dice are added suddenly the whole thing will just magically work. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC)